Smasher's Apprentices
by ShadowOfHeart
Summary: Tabuu Has Returned But This Time He Has Some Help.Master Hand Decides To Start a Program To Have The Smasher's Teach People In Their Own Way.  Please submitt your OC's. I Suck At Summaries X3 Thank Riks Valentine For Helping Me With The Story


**Shadow:Hello My Name Is ShadowOfHeart But You Know That Already And Im Glad To Be making my First Story And Im New At This. Me And My Friend Riks Valentine Decided To Make This Story And Im Writing it. She then Helps Me Improve It And Add Her Writting As well. So Let Me Introduce The OC's I Have So Far Incuding Mine :3**

**ShadowOfHeart:Jake And Eddie Heart,Lucy And Alex Flower,And Jeka Haret**

**Riks Valentine:Marianne Luna Valentine,Lithelinarea (Or Lithie),And Nicolai James.**

**DarkZelda:Ryu,Lily,Blade,And Brook**

**Shadow:So Yea These Are The OC's I Have So Far. Would You Do The Disclamer Jake?.**

**Jake:Shadow Owns Nothing But His OC's Other OC's Repectfully Belong To Their Owner's Everything Else Belongs To Nintendo.**

**Shadow:So Lets Get This And A Few Author Notes**

**1:Zelda and Sheik are two Different People,Same Thing Goes For Dr. Mario And Mario**

**2:I Am Having Help Write This Story.**

**3:Please No Flames,Just Tell me What I Did Wrong And How To Improve It.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on Eddie,my wings are freezing!" Jake(18) yelled at his younger brother Eddie(17) who was making snowballs "We need to get home before the snow gets worse". Jake looked up at the snow filled sky and wrapped his scarf around his neck tighter.<p>

"Aw come on Jake,cant we stay a little bit longer" Eddie pleaded his older sibling "I want to make a snowman".

"No Eddie,we need to get home before we die in this snow".

"Fine,I cant wait to get Saint's Row 3! I hear it's awesome".

"Ha,You still didnt beat the second one makes you think that you'll beat the third one?"

"Oh Haha,Lets just go home befor-

** Grwwwwwwwwwww**

"What The Hell Was That" Jake was then attacked by a monster with sharp claws. Jake managed to dodge it in time before it sliced his throat. The Thing turned its atention to a still stunned Eddie and began swinging at him but Eddie whom was also quick and started to run from it.

"Hold on Eddie! Hey ugly get back here." Jake reached for his sword finding it gone then remembering he left it at home. The monster started sprinting at him, Jake started to fly to dodge it, but alas it was too late.

**SLICE**

Jake waited for the pain to come but felt nothing. He opend his eyes only to see Eddie on the floor bleeding what looked like a wound on his leg. Eddie wasnt moving,"Eddie!Wake Up!" Jake yelled. He did not see the monster raise his arm to make a slice at him,He tried to move away but he was frozen with fear.|

Everything went white.

* * *

><p>"Now I know your curious why I called you all to this meeting." Master Hand said to those of the smashers attending the meeting while the others were training. "I called you all here to discuse a new program that i'll be using".<p>

"What is It?" Ike asked curiously.

"Everyone is going to train two people to become a smasher."

Some people complained, others wonder why, and some just didn't care."Why are we teaching a bunch of random people? I say its a waste of time." Complained Snake whom was a bit irritated by the idea.

"Well I thought that it would be a perfect opertunity for people to expirience the fun being trained by everyone here." Master Hand then closed the meeting and headed back to his office._ 'Tabuu is returning, i can feel subspace getting stronger every second. we must prepare for the worst.'_ Master Hand thought And with that he Continued to work and send letters to the apprentices... 

* * *

><p>"Ugh,were am I." Eddie tried to get up but found it too painful with the wound on his leg. "Crap,how am I going to get out of this place?" His mind turned to Jake. "Jake!,Were are you!" Eddie stood up and started limping around the woods, looking for help. "How do I get myself in these situations." Eddie mumbled while exploring. "Wait, is that a building?" Eddie spoted a building in the distance, a sense of releif washed through him and he began to run towards it until...<p>

SNAP

* * *

><p>Marianne sat behind the bushes in the smash mansion garden, her sketch pad in her lap and a pencil quickly scratching around. Now and again she would stare a little too long at the blue-haired prince training. But really how could anyone not want to spy on him...goddesses she was as bad as Snake.<p>

Her waist length black hair falling in her eyes as she sketched.  
>"Is it really nessecary to be spying on Marth like that?" A dark voice behind her nearly made her jump out of her skin. She growled and threw her sharpened pencil behind her, hoping to hit the person in the eye. "Go away Nicky!" She whisper-screamed. Nicolai sighed and sat under the tree next to her, sticking his nose in his book.<p>

With a satisfied smile she pulled her extra pencil out from behind her ear and poked her tounge out of the side of her mouth, continuing to draw Marth's topless, sweaty, training form. 'God you're just a pervert aren't you' Chaos laughed inside her head. Marianne mentally cursed her father for being possesed by the damned thing.

"Yeah yeah go away now Chaos, no one likes you." Thankfully she inherited her mothers smart-ish wits...oh who was she kidding. The demon laughed and left her alone with her thoughts.  
>"What do you think you're doing?" A higher pitched voice sounded this time, Nicolai jumped and Marianne snapped her pencil nearly cried out in frustration, "Go away Lithie..." she spat as she took her final pencil out from her pocket, continuing draw. to Mushroom Princess known as Lithie tapped on Marianne's shoulder. "I asked you a question!" She said annoyed.<p>

Marianne mumbled something under her breath, giggling wildly as she continued spying on Marth. Lithie tapped Marianne's shoulder again, this time Marianne growled and jumped to her feet."What do you want!" she screamed at the princess that was nearly a head taller than herself. Lithie opened her mouth to say something.

ARRRRGH

Lithie's eyes widened as she discovered Marianne was no longer in front of her, the demon possesed princess was gone. Marianne's instincts sent her running through the forest the second she heard a familiar cry of pain. A single name raced through her mind "Eddie!"

* * *

><p><strong>In Subspace...<strong>

In the heart of Subspace, Tabuu was preparing to defeat Master Hand. "You needed my assistance my lord." Jeka said, His white hair covering his face slightly. "Are we ready to attack the smashers?"

"No,not yet. We need more help before we attack the smashers, you'll know when the time is right." Tabuu then opend a portal to different worlds. "We need to train an army with new people, but first you need to do a little task for me" Tabuu then opend a portal to Sky World "I need you to show them that i've returned by attacking Sky World." Tabuu said teleporting away.

"Yes Tabuu" Jeka responded._'you old fool,you dont know what im 's a shame that your the one standing in my way._' Jeka thought wile continuing to Sky World...

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow:So Yea This Is My First Chapter And I Am Accepting OC's :D<strong>

**OC submition form!**

** Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Apperance:**

** Wears and weilds:**

**Good or Evil:**

**Final Smash:**

**Special Powers:**

** Crush:**

** Reason For Training:**

**anything else we should know:**

**Shadow:I'll Introduce More OC's In The Next Chapter So Please Review :D No Flames**


End file.
